Red Eyed Savior
by thoselovelydeadsmiles
Summary: AU. Two-shot. "As she saw him coming towards her, like a predator stalking his prey, she was sure she was going to die. But then a flash of red crashed into the hunter and it became a blur as James was attacked by this new vampire she's never seen. And she couldn't help but be in awe of her savior."
1. Chapter 1

_(Hello, so this is just so people could see how I write. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I was previously lovelydeadsmiles on another account but I ended up erasing it and created this one so if you've seen this then yes it was me. To the person who was gonna help me with this story, im sorry, I decided not to continue it in favor of the stories on my profile. Hope you all enjoy this!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.<strong>_

_**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**_

_**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**_

_**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.**_

_**When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**_

_**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**_

_**-Bella, from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p>An intoxicated man stumbled out through the side door of the local bar, falling flat on his backside as he tripped over a black garbage bag that blended into the semi-dark alley. As the man, who looked to be no more the thirty-something, tried and failed to get up on his own a woman previously unseen made her way towards him, offering him a pale hand once she stopped in front of him. The man, noticing the hand, reached out and grabbed it, getting up off the ground with the help of the beautiful redhead before him.<p>

"Well, hello there," the man slurred as he tried to charm the woman, coming off as a drunken idiot in the process as he swayed a bit in her grip.

"Hello," she purred in reply, a hunger sparking in her rapidly darkening red eyes that had nothing to do with the thoughts going through the man's head as he looked her up and down with his slightly blurry eyes.

She steadied the man as she grabbed on to his shoulders then turned and pushed him up against the wall of the alley next to the side door, ignoring his surprised 'wow' and slight chuckle at her 'eagerness'. Bringing her face closer to his exposed neck and inhaling the scent of the blood currently pumping through his veins, turning her eyes completely black.

The man, mistaking her actions as ones of lust in his alcohol-impaired mind, did nothing to stop her as she grazed his pulse point with her teeth causing the man's heart to speed up.

It wasn't until she looked him in the eyes with her darken gaze that his primal instinct of recognizing a predator kicked in. His eyes widened in alarm as he began to struggle against the woman as she flashed him a dangerous smirk before lowering her head back to his neck. Though struggling was no use against her superior strength.

She bit into his neck lifting a pale hand off his shoulder to cover his mouth to keep his screams muffled. His struggling form moved less and less as she drained his blood until it went limp in her hold.

She stepped back, licking her lips, as the body slumped to the ground. She lowered herself to his head, snapping his neck, then picked him up with little to no effort and proceeded to toss him into a nearby dumpster. Lighting up a match and throwing it in for good measure to cover up her tracks.

She walked out the alley and onto the street, her hands stuffed into her jeans pockets as she made her way back to the car she had stolen to come into town the night before. Knowing she had until the next day to get rid of it before the car was reported stolen.

As she was passing an abandoned building in a deserted part of town, she came to a stop. She listened for the sound that made her pause in her walk and surprised herself as she let out a threatening growl to the scream of pain coming from within the building across the street.

She ran into the building, the sight she came upon making her anger rise. A girl with auburn brown hair was crawling backwards trying to get away from a vampire with a crazed hungry look in his eyes. She reacted to her instincts without thought and rushed to attack him no more than a second after she came upon them.

* * *

><p>Bella knew somewhere in her mind that she probably should have told Alice and Jasper where she was going and what James threatened if she didn't go but she had no time to think as her mother was in trouble.<p>

She left the hotel they were hiding out in, making a conscious effort to decide to lay down for a nap on the bed so Alice wouldn't know what she was up to.

She knew where she was going, having gone there as a child, Bella made her way towards the abandoned ballet studio building a few blocks away on a bike she stole from one of the people staying at the hotel.

She went as fast as she could, thinking of how she got to this point.

She didn't think that her infatuation with Edward, because she knew that was what it was, would end up with not only her life in trouble but her mother's as well. She probably should have taken all the warnings the Cullen's gave her or Jacob's advice to stay away from the Cullen's, but they fascinated her. Especially after she learned of their struggles against their nature and trying to retain their humanity. Besides, Edward did save her life and that added to the perfect image of him and his family.

But when those two vampires showed up during their baseball game, she started to doubt her decision to pursue Edward and his family. She felt true fear when her eyes locked with the red gaze of James when he declared her a game in his mind.

And now her mother is being held hostage by James and the only way to save her, at least in Bella's mind, is to exchange her life for her mother's.

* * *

><p>When she made it to her destination, she wasted no time in running into the studio, screaming out to James to let her mother go. Then he came out with a recording, taunting her on how she fell for his trap, how he knew of Alice's gift and how they all think he's still in Washington.<p>

She knew this was the end and when he stepped on her leg and broke it, she screamed out in pain, falling onto her bottom and letting out another painful scream in the process.

She tried to muffle her pain as she tried in vain to get away from him, backing up on the ground, unable to get back up.

As she saw him coming towards her, like a predator stalking his prey, she was sure she was going to die. But then a flash of red crashed into the hunter and it became a blur as James was attacked by this new vampire she's never seen. And she couldn't help but be in awe of her savior.

The vampire, who turned out to be a redheaded woman, viciously ripped off his head after they struggled for a bit in a clash of loud sounds. The sound of the tearing of his head made her cringe, but she still watched as her savior proceeded to rip him apart limp from limb. His anguished cries bringing forth no sympathy from her. He deserved it for all the lives he hunted and tortured, like she knew he was going to do her.

What shocked her a bit was when the vampire piled up his limbs and lit up a match, throwing it onto the pile where it lit up in flames. Thoughts of how flammable they must be passed through her mind, but she shook it off.

It wasn't until Bella let out a whimper as she tried to shift her leg that the vampire turned to address her.

Bella felt a brief flash of fear as the vampire rushed to her but it was gone the moment they locked eyes and she felt her heart stop for just a second before it started again with a different beat. And Bella knew as she stared into bright red eyes that she was no longer in danger.

"Are you okay?" The vampire asked in genuine concern as she shook her head out of the daze she appeared to be in after the vampire's eyes had widened in shock and surprise when their eyes first locked.

She moved her head in the negative as she subconsciously leaned into the cool hand that had risen to her face. The vampire's gentle thumb soothing the cut on her cheek.

"M-my leg," Bella croaked out, wincing when the vampires other hand touched it before relaxing at the comforting cold that came from the touch.

"Can you get up hun?" The redhead asked and she shook her head no after she had tried again only to feel a shot of pain go up her leg. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes at the pain she felt but no sound came from her lips.

"Okay, that's okay sweetie, I'm going to pick you up, is that alright?" After receiving a small nod in acceptance from the injured girl, the vampire picked up her charge and carefully walked out of the building. Slightly speeding to the car that was another two blocks away as she held the girl to her.

* * *

><p>The redhead's mind was processing everything at a fast rate, knowing that the girl she held in her arms was her mate the moment she locked eyes with her hazel brown eyes. She felt her dead heart beat the moment they did, like something finally clicked inside of her. The joy of finding her mate conflicting with the torment of how she found her. There are more than two vampire scents on her clothes and she has to try really hard to not growl, wanting to keep her mate calm. Her mate's safety being her main priority.<p>

When they reached the car the vampire carefully placed her mate in the backseat, telling her that she's going to take her to the hospital before making her way to the front seat and driving out of the car park they were in.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't know why she felt safe and calm, but she had a guess it had a lot to do with the vampire that saved her. Something about this vampire touched something within her.<p>

She wasn't naive, she felt the connection when their eyes locked, but she won't question the feelings that had welled up in her just yet. Already too much on her mind.

Gathering up her courage, she asked the questions she needed answers to now, "Who are you, how did you know what was happening, why did you save me?" They all came out in a painful rush as she shifted a bit in the seat to have a better look at her savior.

The redheaded vampire never took her eyes off the road as she sped to the hospital but answered her mate in a soft voice, "I'm Victoria, I heard your scream, and I couldn't let you die."

"Why? You don't know me."

"Do you know what I am, you seem too calm with your situation," Victoria asked instead of answering, needing to know some things before she revealed what this girl is to her.

"Um, yea you're a vampire, a human drinker based on your eyes so why would you save me and help me from another of your kind that shares your diet," a pause and then, "Oh and I'm Bella."

"Bella, beautiful, very fitting," Victoria whispered to herself before asking, "Is that short for something?"

"Yes, my full name's Isabella. Are you going to answer my question?" She doesn't know where her confidence is coming from but she really wants to know why a human drinker would save her from another human drinker, when they don't even know each other.

"I am but not now, we're here."

* * *

><p>Victoria got out of the car and then carried Bella out of the backseat into the Emergency Room of the local hospital. After explaining to a nurse that she broke her leg when she fell down a flight of stairs, she was taken to room where a Dr. Jones came in and put a cast on.<p>

Victoria had to convince them not to call the girl's parents and to let her stay with Bella, which she was grateful for. As the doctor put on her cast he talked about how it's not that bad, thankfully, and that just four to six weeks would be good enough. Throughout the whole thing Victoria stayed at her side, holding her hand, and seemingly not bothered by the environment.

* * *

><p>When they were left alone an hour after arriving Bella turned to Victoria to address the question of why again when the door to the room was banged opened and in walked the Cullens, some confused and concerned and others pissed off.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Edward snarled at Victoria and she let out a growl in reply as Bella's hand tightened in hers to keep her from doing or saying anything.

"Um can you guys not do or say anything and just stay there as I explain?" Bella asks with a nervous smile as Victoria steps slightly closer to her mate.

The Cullens looked even more confuse about the way Bella asks them that and the familiarity with the other vampire, as is Victoria but she's confused on why and how her mate knows these animal drinkers.

As soon as Edward hears the redheaded vampire think of his Bella as her mate he snarls and goes to attack her but is held back by Emmett. Then Bella hops off the bed onto her uninjured leg and stands in front of Victoria shouting 'No' at the Cullen's. Not knowing why but wanting no harm to come to Victoria.

Victoria smirks as her arm goes around her mate's waist to steady her, daring them to do something with her eyes.

Edward looks pained as he asks Bella 'why is she standing in front of that human drinker'. "What are you doing here Bella, with her, and why did you leave the hotel?"

"Um okay, so James called me and said that he had my mom and that if I didn't meet him at the ballet studio he was going to kill her. So I took a bike that was leaning on the side of the hotel and rode it there since I knew where it was but when I got there it turned out that he didn't have Renee and I thought I was going to die when he came after me. But then Victoria came and killed him and brought me to the hospital because James kind of broke my leg. And before you ask me why she did it I don't know, I was going to ask her later, but don't attack her; she saved me." Bella rushed out in one long breath, taking in huge breaths as she finished, Victoria rubbing her back up and down, telling her to remember to 'breathe Isabella' in a slight purr, making Bella shiver in response.

Edward was beyond angry at this vampire who is claiming his Bella and the only thing calming him and the others is Jasper's power and the new knowledge that this vampire saved their Bella.

"So why did you save my mate?" Edward asked through gritted teeth and Victoria snarled as she stepped in front of her mate and crouched into a defensive pose.

"MINE!" She growled and Bella's eyes widened as she realized Victoria did it because she thinks their mates. As she was going to open her mouth to say that her mate is Edward she paused and thought about it. Her mind was going through all her interactions and feelings that have to do with Edward and how she never really told him that she was in love with him because she knew she wasn't and how what she felt was more of an infatuation with him.

Her eyes widened as she came to the realization that when she locked eyes with Victoria, she just knew she was safe with her, that they had some sort of connection because she felt it. But she still felt a thread of fear around the Cullen's, especially Edward giving how tempting her blood is to him. And she's never felt a connection to him.

With that thought, that took only seconds to get to as Victoria and Edward snarled at each other about her being their mate, she reached out and took Victoria's hand to calm her down.

"Victoria can you calm down please?" She asked softly and saw how she first tensed and then with one last snarl at Edward stood straight and moved back next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Bella stared at the arm on her as she kept thinking about how she went from accepting she's going to die into having two vampires saying they're mated to her while she stood on one leg while the other was in a cast.

She looked up at the Cullen's in her room and thought of how they all told her that when they first saw their mate they knew it. She thought of how when she first saw Edward she thought that he didn't like her and how he left for a week after. How they told her mates could never leave each other and yet she and Edward have been apart and she was fine, as was he. How they told her it's not as strong for her because she's human and it's unusual for vampires to find their mates in humans.

Then she thought of how genuinely concerned Victoria was for her the first time they locked eyes, how before that she just saved her from James, how she's been by her side since and was always in some sort of contact with her and her eyes didn't' even darken like Edward's in their proximity.

"Isabella, hun, are you okay?" Victoria asks her mate softly in the ear as she seemed to have zoned out. Not taking her eyes from the vampires who seem to have known her mate for a while and the idiot who's trying to claim her as his when she's not, she taps her mate's arm to bring her out of her thoughts.

The other Cullen's have kept quiet, though their analyzing how different Bella's body language with Victoria is to hers and Edward's. While Edward is trying to think of how he's going to get back his Bella as well as how they got here.

"Hmm," Bella hums as she turns to Victoria and their eyes lock and she can't take her eyes away from the intense red gaze she found herself in.

"Are you okay?" Victoria whispers to her mate as her gaze stays connected with hazel brown orbs.

"Oh," she blinks, turning to the Cullen's as she continues, "Yea just got lost in thought. So um can we go? The doctor had said we could check out at the front desk."

The way she's so nonchalant about this all amazes Victoria, but she just nods her head since she wants to go and talk to her mate in private.

"Let's go Bella, I'll take you to my car and we can go back to Forks since James is gone," Edward says stepping towards the pair as Bella supports herself on Victoria.

Victoria growls at him, pulling her mate closer and moving to be in between them. "She came with me, she's my mate, and I will be taking her home where I will stay with her. Do not touch her," She says lowly in a cold voice looking directly into his eyes.

Before things can escalate Bella steps up and says in a soft and commanding voice, that surprises even her as she usually goes along with what she's told by Edward, "Don't say anything. Victoria is right, I came with her so I'll go with her. She did save me and I kind of want to talk to her. Um thank you and I'll see you guys back in Forks, okay." She gives them a small smile and turns to Victoria to see her victorious smirk and her smile grows into a small amused grin at the sight of it. "Come on Victoria, we never got to you answering my questions."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella and Victoria take off, leaving the Cullen's back in the hospital room in a bewildered state as to what exactly just happened.

The first to break the silence that had fallen upon the Cullen's was Rosalie as she stated bluntly what they all were thinking, "What the hell just happened." Stated not asked, so bewildered by the events was she.

That seemed to snap the rest of the Cullen's out of their shocked states. Edward was literally shaking with rage now and Jasper had to place a calming hand on his shoulder to force him to calm enough. But the thoughts currently going through everyone's minds didn't help the situation in the slightest. One in particular standing out.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in a voice that was way too feminine to be considered shouting, more of a screech, as he sharply turned to face his 'brother'.

"Oh you caught that?" Emmett chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Honestly, he thought the whole scene was kind of amusing. Apparently Bella-bear's real mate has curly red hair and red eyes.

"She is not her mate! Bella is mines!" Edward shouted now, probably because he wasn't caught off guard by a wayward thought this time. Or maybe he was trying to make himself seem more threatening after that slip.

"Sorry dude but did you see them together. They were touching in some way the whole time and Bella-bear looked completely at ease with the red eyed chick-

"-Victoria-" supplied his mate almost absently.

"Yeah Victoria. Hm come to think of it she probably looked more at ease with her than she ever seemed with you or any of us, except maybe Esme," At this Esme smiles, thinking of her 'daughter' and the possibility that Edward wasn't actually her mate but instead the redhead vampire that saved her.

"Who knows how long they were together with Bella injured and the redhead's eyes weren't even darkened." A pause. "Well except when she was staring you down." Emmett chuckles lightly again, though with him it's considered more of a laugh.

"I have to agree with Emmett on this Edward, their emotions towards each other were different to yours and Bella's. Victoria's were of a mate's love and protectiveness and Bella's was basically the same surprisingly, well minus the possessiveness only we as predators feel. It seems that humans do feel the connection as soon as we do." Jasper calmly interjected after gathering his thoughts on this. It seemed that Jasper's words swayed the rest of them who were still doubting, meaning Carlisle and Esme mostly. They had looks of realization as if they just now thought of the difference in the pairings.

An angered look crossed Edward's face as everyone accepted this and his face scrunched up a bit when he thought of something, well apparently decided on something.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward, Victoria is far older than us, including Carlisle and you know as well as all of us that her human diet gives her more strength than us. She might even have a gift we do not know about." Alice scolded him as she came back from a quick flash of a vision. It wasn't very clear but she could tell that whatever Edward had decided on ended badly for him.

Her thoughts along with her words seemed to actually get through to him. It seemed to deflate the boy and he sulked off without another word as he somewhat accepted that he had lost his chance at finally having a mate like the rest of his family.

Emmett was going to hold him back, thinking he might still go after Bella-bear and who they all now think is her true mate Victoria but a head shake from Alice has him backing down.

"He's just going to go off on his own for a bit. He'll be back once he has fully accepted this new development." That reassured the whole family.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Victoria and Bella walked side by side silently out of the hospital after checking at the front desk that Bella was good to go. The redhead had her arm wrapped around her mate, still a bit possessive from the semi confrontation with the idiot who had dared to claim her mate. Though Bella didn't seem to mind the position of her arm, having rested her hand on Victoria's and interlaced their fingers almost naturally.

Bella has always been the kind of girl who went with the flow but she didn't think anything has ever been as clear as being with Victoria seemed to be in her mind. She saw the way the mated couples in the Cullens interacted with each other, always observant when others thought her just quiet. She saw the way they looked at each other and it was the exact same look Victoria had given her when she looked her over in concern. That same sort of endless love that seemed to be a package with the mating bond. The bond seems to tie two people together though it was in no way restricting or binding in a bad way. She felt the safty and comfort that being in Victoria's arms gave her and she was sure this was what being mated actually felt like.

Once they reached the car Bella broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into as she whispered a small 'thanks' to Victoria once the vampire had opened the door for her. She chuckled on the inside at the thought she had of Victoria being a 'gentlewoman' and found it endearing with her when it kind of annoyed her that Edward always did things for her. She guessed it was just part of the connection she felt with Victoria, further solidifying her new belief that Victoria actually was her mate.

She still had questions though and as soon as Victoria entered the car not a second later with the help of her inhuman speed, she asked the first one, "Is that why you saved me from that vampire?"

The question didn't surprise her since her mate did have some time to gather her thoughts before they reached the car. "Yes and no belle." She answered softly, smiling just a tiny bit at the pleased shock that settled on Bella's face at the nickname. "Yes, I realized you were my mate but that was after I looked into your eyes when I checked on you. I killed James because I do not like how vampires that are like him, with that crazed and hungry look in their eyes, torture their 'meals' to death. The way he was stalking towards you reminded me of my changing and I reacted on instinct. Maybe I reacted more aggressively because I somehow sensed you were my mate but I'm not sure."

Bella thought over that response as Victoria pulled out of the parking space she had rushed in when they arrived. She heard what Victoria said of her changing having been violent but she'll ask her about that once they've known each other longer than barely a day. She slowly nodded her head in acceptance of that and went on to her next question. "Since I'm your mate, what are planning to do now. I live in Forks, WA with my father and I won't leave him." It came out more determined than she had planned it to sound but Charlie has been such a good father to her and- "Oh Charlie!" Bella exclaimed as she thought of how she just ran off with the Cullens to Phoenix.

"What is it belle?" Victoria asks concerned, turning to look at her mate. Not worried about the road given her vampire reflexes.

"My father doesn't actually know what has happened, he thinks I just ran off with Edward somewhere. I have to get home fast and tell him I'm sorry for just leaving like that. God, he's probably worried." The worry and panic in Bella's voice is obvious and the redhead places a soothing hand on her mate's hand, rubbing her thumb along the girl's knuckles. It seems to visibly calm her mate.

"Don't worry hun, we'll be there in no time. And as to what I want to do now that I have found you my Bella, I just to stay with you and get to know you. But I must warn you that you will have to be changed. Volturi law is strict and the consequences are dire so we must follow them." Victoria's voice has changed into a deadly serious towards the end as she thought of what happened to her last coven at the hands of the Volturi.

"The Volturi's the vampire rulers right?" Bella asks a bit hesitantly, seeming to sense that Victoria's mood has darkened a bit at the mention of the Volturi.

"Yes they are considered the Kings and the enforcers of the laws and they are brutal when someone breaks the most important of vampire law: Never reveal ourselves to humans unless we plan to either kill them or change them. And there is only one option that I am fond of dear when it comes to you." Her statement reassures Bella and she nods her head in understanding of what the vampire has said.

They're quiet for a while after that and Bella tries to process this new knowledge of vampires. She thinks that maybe she should have discussed things like this with the Cullens but if she had been changed, even though she doubts they would have, she might not have met her mate this soon.

There's only one thing she wants to know now, "When do I have to be changed." It's asked in determination, Bella wanting to be able to handle this.

"The sooner the better to avoid any conflict with the Volturi but we could wait until you graduate so you have more time with your father belle." Her voice softens towards the end. She knows what's it's like to just be torn out of your life and she will not do that to her mate. She wants her to have the time to say goodbye to her father even if he doesn't know that is what his daughter is doing.

"Wow, that's less than a year away now, time seems to have passed." Bella muses to stall the decision a bit. She understood she has to be changed but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"According to the law you should have already have been changed if you knew about that coven." Victoria tells her.

"The Cullens? I doubt they even wanted me to be changed since most of them never wanted to be a vampire, but I never really thought about it. Though I would rather be changed than killed." Bella thinks out loud and her mate shakes her head at her mate's musing before asking once again.

"So once you've graduated? We'll have to fake your death though, eventually, so no one will look into your disappearance."

"After I've graduated." Bella finally agrees. Decision made.

* * *

><p><em>A young girl no more than eighteen is running through the forest at an inhuman speed, her auburn brown hair blowing in the wind created, and bright red eyes lit up in playfulness and happiness. She has a small smile on her lips as she turns her head to see behind her and then redoubles her efforts once she turns back. <em>

_"I'll catch you eventually belle." Is shouted from behind her and she chuckles as she replies, "Eventually, maybe, but not yet." _

_The scene slowly fades as she continues to race through the forest, the other voice's owner racing after her._

Alice gasps as she comes out of her vision, and tears prick at the corner of her eyes as happiness for her friend fills her. The image of Bella being that carefree is enough to take away any of her doubts about Bella going off with a human drinker.

"What did ya see love?" Her mate asks as he winds his arm around her shoulder to pull her into him.

"Bella. Bella happy as a vampire, racing through the forest with Victoria chasing after her playfully." She answers with a big smile as she bounces on her heels a bit. Excited now about her best friend becoming one of them.

Rosalie scowls at this, not having wanted the human to be turned. Not understanding why someone would give up their humanity for this style of life though it could hardly be called living in her opinion.

"So Bella-bear will be with her mate now." Emmett says happily. As far as he's concerned on the topic, if Bella will be happy as a vampire with the redhead then she should get to be happy with her mate. "Oh and then Bella-bear and I could spar when she's a newborn. I'll get to show off my muscles too." At this he fluxes his arms and it gets a rare smile from his mate even as she smacks him upside the head.

But her husband's perspective on the situation calms her about this turn of events. And at least now they won't have to worry about the Volturi if the human is going to be changed by her mate.

"Whatever, we're leaving now." She grabs her husbands hand and pulls him out of the hospital room they had still been in. The rest following after them at peace knowing that Bella will be okay with her new found mate, or savior if you think of how they met.

* * *

><p><em>I got a few reviews for more and so I wrote this to give a bit more of an ending. <em>

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
